


Endurance

by twilightshards



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix endures a lot of things as Xemnas' second-in-command. Takes place in the early days of the Organization. Trigger warning for non-con (though not graphic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

The first time Xemnas touches him Saix has been with the Organization for about a year. It is only a hand on his shoulder, but it stays there for longer than Saix is comfortable with, but he doesn't think much of it. 

At least not until it begins to happen more often. 

Fleeting, subtle touches. A hand on his shoulder, or at the back of his neck. A finger under his chin, and then the entire hand, gripping as he forces Saix keep eye contact with him. Sometimes Xemnas' fingers brush against his when Saix hands his reports in. And Saix just knows he's doing it on purpose. 

He doesn't like it, but he endures. He gets used to it. What other choice has he got? 

(And he doesn't realise, that sometimes, when it is Axel's hands touching him, he flinches a little). 

But then it gets worse. So much worse. 

Three years into the Organization. Saix is 19 and he has been second in command for roughly two years. He has an impeccable record (except for that one time when he made the mistake of questioning Xemnas and was rewarded with an X-shaped scar on his face, but Saix prefers not to think about that, oh no). 

Axel is sent on a dangerous mission and Saix abandons his own duties to make sure Axel makes it out of there alive. He does, with Saix's help, and Xemnas is not amused. 

He doesn't tolerate disrespect, failure or those that would dare to disobey him. 

Saix expects punishment. Perhaps another scar. What he doesn't expect is for Xemnas to order him to undress. 

Twenty minutes later Saix emerges from Xemnas' room, shaking and in pain. He showers for what feels like hours, but he can still smell Xemnas on his skin, can still feel him holding him down and forcing his way inside. He can still hear Xemnas' voice in his head. 

_”You will do as I say or I will be forced to punish that miserable 'friend' of yours in your stead.”_

Saix tells no one. 

Especially not Axel. 

He keeps quiet and endures, just as he always has. 

(And he doesn't quite realise that he grows so much colder after that incident, that not even Axel can seem to warm him up now).


End file.
